


Thank you

by roughlycut



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.Today the kink was "spanking" and I chose Hana/Jack.





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.  
> Today the kink was "spanking" and I chose Hana/Jack.

Jack stares at Hana’s naked ass as she presents it to him, leaning forward to grab at the back of the couch. He had made her strip as soon as she’d confessed, voice not once wavering, telling him how she’d masturbated without informing him, just a few hours prior to him coming home.

 

“Why are you being punished?”

 

Hana stares straight ahead, fingers digging into the cushions.

 

“Because I touched myself.”

 

“No.”

 

“Because I touched myself without telling you.”

 

Jack nods, though he knows she can’t see it.

 

“Masturbation is not forbidden, Hana, all I ask is that you let me know.”

 

“I forgot, I-”

 

Jack gives her ass a quick slap with his hand, not much force behind it. She yelps.

 

“I know. This is to remind you. You’ll receive fifteen slaps, no need to count.”

 

She nods and adjusts herself, widening her stance a bit, leaning more on her forearms.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

He starts, alternating between her asscheeks. They turn pink quickly, Hana’s breath coming in faster too. Jack adjusts himself in his pants, squeezing his cock to ease his erection.

 

As he reaches ten, he stops, instead turning to kneading her ass. He digs his fingers into the subtle flesh, enjoying the was she presses into the abuse. She hisses as his hands find a particularly sore spot, but remains otherwise still.

 

“Good girl Hana. I’ll deal the final five now.”

 

He doesn’t wait for her to thank him. Quickly he brings the paddle down on her ass, with more force than before. She whimpers and bows her head, knees buckling slightly. Jack can tell she’s gotten wet, moisture glistening in her pubes. As he deals the final blow, she looks back at him, tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is all porn, but I thrive on comments, so please let me know what you think <3


End file.
